Poison (an air mystery story)
by Technical Talkative
Summary: When Adam met accidentally poisons himself with a cup of coffee, it's up to his brothers to figure out who caused this (includes short cameos from friends and siblings)


Waiting.

It seemed that all of the met brothers' lives just depended solely on waiting. Everything just took so... long.

Ryan would think this to himself as he paced the lounge, swatting at flies and people, snapping when a poor P.A happened to break his distant thought. He was utterly worried, for no reason in particular, that something bad just _had _to be nearing. Why had everything been going so... well tonight?

He mumbled to himself, taking another lap around the room. His brother, Adam gave him a strange look as he brushed past him, nearing the coffee machines opposite of him. He pulled a glass cup from the far cabinet, struggling to keep it quiet as it clinked against the other tightly packed mugs. He had been reminded several times in the day that the mugs were a company only priviledge, saved for people who would keep them in the boundaries of the lounge room to backstage. He poured a hot cup of coffee into it, comforting the nerves radiated from his brother. Jack sat on the couch, gazing at his phone. He was tired, as were his brothers. Adam began to sip his coffee, standing against the cabinets that housed the several kitchen needs in a few simple drawers and cabinets.

Adam gave a short, slightly choked cough as he set his cup down, hoisting himself onto the countertop.

"Dude." Adam began, staring at Ryan pace, "you need to chill for a minute."

Ryan paused to stare at his brother.

"How can I chill?! I just feel that somethings just... off! Everything has been going a little _too_ good, y'know?"

"Yeah, and you better get used to that. We're famous now, we're gonna receive more special treatment then we even _dreamed_ of!" Adam handed the slight edge back to his younger brother, giving him a stern look he didn't give often.

The creaking of the heavy, steel door quickly stopped Ryan from a retort. Adam gasped a bit, quickly hiding the mug behind the desk plant; a small assortment of cacti, stuffed into a planter in the shape of vase with regular, mini holes acting as windows for the plants to grow from.

Adam quickly vaulted himself over the back of the couch, almost hurling himself into his baby brother. Jack gave out a yelp.

"What are you trying to do!? Kill me!?" He yelped, almost sarcastically. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how I try jack. Oh, how I try."

A p.a stuck his head in the space between the door and its frame. "I'm sorry! You're gonna have to wait another hour. The reporter had to take a phone call..."

Without realizing, Ryan let out an audible groan. Jack glared at him before looking back to the p.a

"Excuse him. He's not feeling well." He began. The P.A nodded and began to walk away. "Oh-" Jack began, startling the girl. "-Um, thank you! Whats your name?" The p.a smiled.

"Sidney, and you're welcome!"

He waved as she walked off. As soon as she was out of ear shot, both of them glared at their middle brother.

"Ryan!" Adam began to scold his younger brother, slightly choked. He began to cough violently. Ryan took this as his opportunity to defend himself.

"I didn't mean to!" He began. "Not only am I sick and tired of waiting, I'm horridly..." He paused, briefly, to think of the word, and began to notice that Adam had never stopped coughing. His mind immediately jumped to the thought of Adam choking. He froze up for a second, forgetting the procedures. Jack was the first to jump to his feet. He rushed to the door and stuck his head out. He grabbed a random passerby by the shirt, pulling him aside.

"Do you know heimlick?" He interrogated. The man nodded, quite hurried. Jack pulled him into the room, pointing at adam.

* * *

The heimlick hadn't worked very well. They figured that he wasn't choking, but had some kind of infection. They called 911, and Adam was taken to the hospital. He tested positive for poison and was treated on the spot.

In the waiting room, his two younger brothers sat, waiting very silently. The tension was up to their necks, and with every short glance at eachother, they began to drown in it. Ryan looked at Jack and began to open his mouth before Jack cut him off.

"Ryan please-" He began, fearing his brothers wrath. Ryan cut him off. "No!" He snapped, quite loudly. "I told you that something bad just _had_ to happen! You didn't- You never- I-" Ryan just couldn't talk. Instead, he simply clenched his teeth, letting a singular tear out.

He simply sighed, angrily. He turned around and threw up his hands, giving up and going to sit across the waiting room.

The small creaking of the door broke their lasting silence, drawing their attention to the door. A smaller girl, sporting shoulder length waves sat in the doorway. In her hand was a cluster of flowers, wrapped up very nicely in a ribbon around the stems. Ryan barely acknowledged the girl before she began to speak.

"Um, I'm looking for the Metzgers..." She mumbled. Jack perked up at their last name being spoken. "I was a P.A at the studio, and I heard what had happened to your brother, so I brought some flowers..." Jack smiled.

"Thank you! It means a lot! Um, whats your name?" He questioned. The girl smiled.

"Brennan. Nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading through that whole abomination of a chapter! Can't wait to work on the next one!


End file.
